Drăcul
Drăcul '(released outside of North America under the title '''Drăcul I) is an upcoming 2022 American-French gothic horror film directed by Andrés Muschietti from a screenplay by both him and Katrin Gebbe. The story - adapted from the 1897 Bram Stoker novel ''Dracula ''- was written by Gavin Hefferman, with creative oversight by Muschietti. It is anticipated to be the first part in a duology, with a sequel slated for 2024. A collaboration between New Line Cinema in the US and French production company BAC Films, Drăcul'' is set to be released by Warner Bros. Pictures on June 16, 2022 following its premiere at the Cannes Film Festival on May 26 - 125 years on from the publication of Dracula. The film stars Ola Rapace, Jessica Henwick, Richard Madden, Hannah Morrish, Ciarán Hinds, Arsher Ali, Tom Cullen and Anghel Damian. Overview Following his involvement on Warner Bros.' It ''and ''It: Chapter Two, ''Muschietti expressed interest in working with the studio on a new adaptation of the Bram Stoker horror novel ''Dracula. ''Warner Bros. acquired the rights to produce a standalone film based on the novel after Universal Studios' planned ''Dark Universe ''franchise was shelved. Universal had intended to feature Dracula in their cinematic universe based on characters of the gothic horror genre, but the project was halted following the box office failings of 2017's ''The Mummy. '' The treatment for the film was drafted by Gavin Hefferman, who then worked through multiple rewrites with director Andres Muschietti; Muschietti was keen to expand on the mythology of Dracula, drawing on records of Vlad al II-lea Dracul - a prince of Wallachia and the father of the more widely recognised Vlad the Impaler - and his allegiance to the ''Societas Draconistarum ''("Society of the Dragonists"). Ultimately, the writers abandoned the historical basis citing a desire to avoid similarities with previous adaptations, opting instead to recreate the vampire's origins and motivation for the purposes of ''"refreshing the mythology and broadening the scope of storytelling." As a result, the screenplay deviates considerably from the plot of the original novel, focusing Mina Murray far more centrally as a foil to Dracula (although not a romantic interest per traditional adaptations) as well as featuring an organisation called the Solomonari ''that has sinister ties to the titular character. Synopsis ''In 1896, Wilhelmina Murray travels to the east of Europe when her fiance is feared missing. Her search takes her to a remote village in the province of Transylvania where she makes the acquaintence of a dark stranger. But soon, terror will pierce its way into Mina's heart, and not even the gates of a convent can keep evil at bay. '' Plot ''To be added. Cast * Ola Rapace as Vladislaus Drăcul / William Rudd, Earl of Carfax ''' * '''Jessica Henwick as Wilhelmina "Mina" Murray * Richard Madden as Lord Godalming * Hannah Morrish as Lucy Westenra ''' * '''Arsher Ali as James Seward * Ciarán Hinds as Doctor Abraham Helsing ''' * '''Anghel Damian as Grigor ''' * '''TBC '''as '''Marija * TBC '''as Sofia ' * '''Tom Cullen '''as '''Frater Estes' * TBC 'as '''Nikolay ' * '''TBC '''as '''Jack Harker * Mădălina Ghenea '''as '''Elenuta * Elina Löwensohn as Reveca * Diana Dumbrava '''as '''Ioana Future Andrés Muschietti has stated that he has approached Warner Bros. with "a template" for a sequel that will continue the story beyond the original novel, extending the history of Dracula to ancient times and focusing more on Mina Murray's ancestor seen briefly in the first film.